


Distraction

by LUZ_DE_ROC



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Blame My Wife, Maitiners Made Me Do It, Maitino, Maitino 2020, Painting, Romance, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZ_DE_ROC/pseuds/LUZ_DE_ROC
Summary: Sometimes in order to achieve something, it's best to take your mind off it for a while.
Relationships: Camino Pasamar/Maite Zaldúa, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes inspiration is a two-way street, and it was bound to happen eventually. @itsSynii recently drew a Maitino 2020 scene that...spoke to me. So I blame her entirely for this little romp. I told her that, too, but she didn't seem sorry in the least. However, she DID let me include the drawing with the fic, so...I guess we're even. For now.
> 
> Not sure who was more distracted while writing this, me or Camino. Personally, I think Camino came out ahead. ;) But you all can be the judge of that....

Camino bit her lip in frustration and stared at the canvas in front of her that refused to cooperate. She had been trying to get this painting right for the better part of the week, and it stubbornly refused to help her in any way. She sank down onto the floor, and looked up at it, thinking maybe a change in perspective might help. But all that did was prove to her that she was annoyed from a different angle. She held a brush in one hand, her palette in the other, and sighed.

It was then that she heard a small sound behind her, and turned her head to find Maite standing there, arms crossed and leaning on the doorway. She was wearing a short red robe and her hair was tousled from having just gotten out of bed. And as always, there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Why don’t you come back to bed, amor mío?” she said, looking down at Camino.

Camino smiled at the suggestive nature of her tone.

“I wish I could. But this painting is due next week, and I can’t seem to figure out what I want, no matter how hard I stare at it.”

“Perhaps you’re trying too hard.”

Camino blew out a frustrated breath.

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Maite said, reaching for the sash of her robe, “That maybe you need to take your mind off it for a little bit.”

Camino eyed her girlfriend as she played with the ends of her belt.

“And do you have any suggestions? Like, I should go read a book? Go for a walk? Have some tea?”

Maite raised her eyebrows and nodded.

“All very good ideas, yes,” she agreed, her hands moving to the knot in the belt, “But I was thinking of something a little more…aerobic. You know, something to get the heart rate up.”

Camino’s smile widened.

“Running?”

Maite grinned in return, slowly undoing the knot, until the robe fell open and Camino caught a glimpse of the swell of Maite’s breasts and the neat patch of hair at the apex of her legs. The younger woman’s breath caught as the sight caused an immediate reaction in her own body. But she remained still as only her eyes roamed over her girlfriend.

“Are you hot?” she asked Maite. “Do you want me to turn on the air conditioning?”

Maite shook her head as she slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders and let the material drop in a pool around her feet. Camino bit her lip again, but for a totally different type of frustration.

They had been together just over a year now. Their relationship had traversed the usual ups and downs of getting to know each other, learning about each other, figuring out who they were together. But throughout it all, there was a current of seemingly insatiable desire. Camino had no idea if it was normal or not, especially with some of the things she’d read about female couples, but what she knew for sure is that she never tired of the physical part of their relationship, and neither, it seemed, did Maite.

Camino looked up at her, soaking in Maite’s radiant smile, the full breasts just begging for Camino’s mouth, the flare of her hip, the athletic legs that had less than an hour ago been wrapped around Camino.

The younger woman’s breath caught as Maite sauntered toward her, almost casually, before surprising Camino by settling on the floor behind her, fitting herself snugly against her back. Camino sighed happily as the warmth of Maite’s body pressed against the thin material of the shirt she was wearing, radiating a pleasant heat.

She leaned against the older woman, dropping her head back against her shoulder.

“You know, I wasn’t expecting to see you quite so soon,” she said.

Maite’s lips touched the tip of Camino’s ear in a soft kiss.

“And why’s that?” came the murmured response.

“Well, I was under the impression that older people needed more rest after….”

Camino heard Maite’s indignant huff and was immediately rewarded for her comment with a pinch at her side.

“Ow!” she exclaimed, laughing and trying to wriggle away. But Maite’s arms were immediately around her, pulling her back.

“Respect your elders,” Maite instructed in her ear.

Camino turned so she could press a lingering kiss to Maite’s cheek.

“I think I was very respectful earlier this morning,” she said.

Maite turned her head toward her and captured Camino’s mouth in a slow kiss.

“Oh, you think so? You think waking me up at some ungodly hour on a Saturday morning is respectful?”

*************

Camino had woken up early for some reason, restless and in need of _something_. And as she turned over and caught sight of the beautiful brunette next to her, that something turned out to be Maite. She had proceeded to kiss and lick her way all over Maite’s body as the older woman slowly woke up. And before she was even fully awake, her hips were rolling against Camino’s mouth as the younger woman slid her tongue between her legs.

Camino took her time, dragging her tongue against her rather lazily, as she listened to Maite’s breathing change from pleasantly sleepy to more aware to unmistakably aroused. She had been in no hurry as she savored Maite’s taste, listening to the sounds above her. She teased sensitive flesh, nudging Maite along bit by bit, the older woman clearly content to follow the pace she set. And when she felt the familiar tremble in Maite’s legs, Camino finally brought her to a slow, shivery release, Maite arching into her mouth. And then she crawled up Maite’s body with what she knew was a completely self-satisfied smile.

“Good morning,” Camino had whispered.

Maite had opened her eyes, taken one look at her, and had shaken her head, chuckling as her breathing slowed.

“You’re very pleased with yourself, aren’t you,” she had said, her voice still low and gravelly from sleep.

“I really am. Maybe I’ll wake you up that way every morning….”

She had leaned over then to kiss Maite slowly and thoroughly, pressing down into her as Maite’s arms came around her and she molded into her soft curves. She loved the fit of their bodies together, the way it always felt like hers was made to tuck into Maite’s.

And so it was with some effort that she slid away from her and out of bed.

“Where the hell are you going,” Maite mumbled reaching after her.

Camino had grabbed Maite’s shirt from the night before and slipped into it before leaning back over the bed and pressing a kiss to Maite’s temple.

“Lo siento, cariño. But I have to go work on my painting. It’s driving me nuts. I need the extra time.”

Maite nodded, already curling back under the covers, and Camino smiled because it amused her how sleepy Maite got after an orgasm, even though she was normally such a morning person.

*************

And that was where she expected Maite to stay for a while instead of where she currently was, playing with the collar of her shirt, one finger tracing down her throat.

“I don’t remember any protests,” Camino observed.

“Hmm,” Maite’s other hand came up to join her first, and they landed on the top button of Camino’s shirt, deftly flicking it open.

“Can I ask what you think you’re doing?” Camino inquired.

“Te lo dije, mi niña,” and Camino smiled at the term of endearment that Maite used for her, “Sometimes the creative muse needs to be…distracted,” she explained, her voice low in her ear as she carefully undid the next button. And the next. And then the next until Camino could feel cool air on her chest and Maite’s left hand sliding her palm down between her breasts.

“And are you offering to…distract me?” Camino asked as Maite’s hands lifted to travel up her arms.

Maite’s mouth was again at her ear.

“Why don’t you turn around and find out?”

Camino smiled and turned around in Maite’s arms, taking in her very naked girlfriend as she moved closer, hooking her legs over Maite’s thighs.

“Here I am.”

Maite looked at her, index fingers tracing along both sides of the open shirt, pushing the material back so she could admire Camino.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look wearing my shirt?” she asked.

Camino inched closer to Maite until her thighs were settled over Maite’s.

“Yeah?” she asked, leaning forward to press her mouth against the older woman’s. Maite’s tongue met hers and Camino’s mouth parted to allow her entry. The feeling Maite’s kisses gave her was indescribable, even now. How could Camino explain to anyone how kissing Maite made her feel both like she was in the safest place on earth and like she was going to lose her balance at any possible moment?

Maite pulled away from Camino.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. And then she reached for Camino’s hips, pulling her almost flush against her. One of her hands curled around Camino’s neck, drawing her in for another kiss while the other hand slipped into her open shirt and closed around her breast. Camino gasped into Maite’s mouth as Maite’s hand gently massaged her. Maite pulled away in favor of placing kisses along Camino’s jaw and down her neck. Camino’s hands lifted to Maite’s shoulders.

“This is an interesting teaching technique,” she observed as Maite nipped at the skin just below her ear.

“Is it working?” Maite replied, the smile evident in her voice.

“I think so,” Camino said, arching her neck for the older woman to continue. “I have absolutely no idea what I was doing five minutes ago.”

Maite straightened back up and grinned at her, thumb now rubbing deliciously against Camino’s nipple.

“Then I’m on the right track.”

And as Camino pressed more fully into Maite’s touch, the older woman’s other hand slid up Camino’s thigh and Camino felt a tremor run through her as Maite’s intent became clear. A moment later, Camino’s hips rose as Maite’s skilled fingers slipped between her legs.

“Fuuuuck,” Camino groaned, and she leaned back on her hands as her head dropped back. She sometimes wondered if she should be concerned that she would literally sell her soul in order to have Maite’s touch for eternity. But as Maite’s fingers began to move against her, she decided that her soul was a small price to pay.

Camino relaxed into the feeling, following the easy rhythm of Maite’s fingers sliding along the length of her. It felt exquisite, the slow buildup of pressure Maite was creating, the way she always provided just a little more almost before Camino even knew she needed it. And then she felt the effervescent feeling start low in her abdomen that signaled the inevitable, and a small whine escaped her throat as she pushed her hips toward Maite.

“Camino,” she heard just as she felt Maite’s fingers still.

She lifted her head somewhat frantically.

“What’s wrong?” she panted. “Oh my God, please don’t stop.”

Maite smiled.

“Ven aquí, amor mío,” she replied, reaching out with her free hand. Camino sat up and Maite’s arm wrapped securely around her.

“Look at me,” Maite instructed softly, and Camino lifted her eyes to meet hers. Maite’s bright brown eyes looked back at her, steady and sure. And as she held her gaze, Maite’s fingers began to move again, moving higher as they started to circle her clit with firm pressure.

Camino’s hands came up to cup Maite’s jaw as the pads of her fingers swiped at her again and again.

“Maite,” she whispered with need, trying to convey with her eyes what she couldn’t seem to articulate.

But Maite knew. She always knew.

“Hold on,” she said, and her fingers found the place Camino needed them most, her touch both grounding her and sending her higher, until Camino found herself shuddering in Maite’s arms, looking straight into the eyes that knew her better than anyone.

She took a shaky breath as Maite’s fingers stilled and small tremors continued to roll through her. She tucked her face into the crook of Maite’s neck.

“Dios,” she mumbled with a small laugh. “What the hell.”

Maite chuckled.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Camino closed her eyes, wrapped in Maite’s embrace, her one hand placed over Maite’s heart. Her mind felt pleasantly blank and she felt grateful to just be in the moment. But as she sat there, simply breathing in Maite’s scent, an image abruptly came to her mind unbidden. She sat up suddenly, looking at Maite with wide eyes.

Maite raised her eyebrows at her.

“What is it?”

Camino broke into a wide smile, amazed.

“It worked,” she said, pressing her mouth to Maite’s in a series of kisses. “It worked!”

Maite laughed.

“What worked?”

Camino gestured toward the space between them and then toward the canvas behind her.

“You. This. Right now. I just figured out what my painting needs. Fuck, you are…” Camino kissed her again, tongue licking into Maite’s mouth. “…Amazing. You are the…Best. Distraction. Ever.”

Maite threaded her fingers through Camino’s hair, pulling her into another kiss.

“I’m very glad to have helped,” she said, letting her go. “I’m available anytime.”

Camino slipped her shirt back onto her shoulders from where it had fallen, not bothering to button it as she spun around and grabbed her paint brush and palette and stood up. She lifted her hand to start painting and then thought for a second and turned back around.

She looked down at her still very-naked girlfriend sitting on the floor looking up at her, a completely amused expression on her face.

“Te quiero. Never stop distracting me,” she said. “Prometeme.”

Maite stood up, leaned in close as if to kiss her, and then pulled away, eyes lingering on her lips before lifting them to Camino’s as she slowly backed away. She turned and started walking back to their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway to retrieve her robe, giving Camino an extremely good view of her backside. And just as she thought Maite was simply going to ignore her request, the older woman turned around.

“Never. Te lo prometo.”

"Distraction" @itsSynii


End file.
